Cinta Berbalas
by Sian Jo
Summary: 'Ini Sasuke Sen eh Kun beneran nembak ya? Kyaa... bahkan aku manggil dia Sasuke-kun, ya ampun ya ampun ini beneran kan gak bohong' Cuma sekedar oneshoot semoga suka aja


Cinta Berbalas

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Cast : -Haruno Sakura

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Other Cast

Warning : typo banyak, misstypo, penggunaan bahasa yang mungkin amburadul dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ajalah, aku udah peringatin lho!

So, let's read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Gadis bersurai merah muda sedang asyik berjalan ketika dia melihat pujaan hatinya duduk di taman universitas. Dia tersenyum senang karena pujaan hatinya duduk sendirian, biasanya dia bersama dengan temannya. Keberaniannya akhirnya terkumpul dan mulai berjalan mendekati laki-laki bersurai hitam kebiruan dan agak mencuat kebelakang itu.

"Hai senpai! " sapa Sakura

Laki-laki itu sejenak terdiam dan menatap sang gadis dengan datar tapi keningnya sedikit berkerut. Sakura yang ditatap oleh sang pujaannya itu tersenyum, mencoba menetralisir degupan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Eum... Aku Haruno Sakura senpai," kata Sakura gemas karena sedari tadi lelaki itu diam

"Oh, U...

"Uchiha Sasuke kan? Aku tau hehe... " Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke to the point dan tepat sasaran

Sakura mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang tanpa basa-basi itu.

"Boleh minta nomor handphone-nya Senpai?" tanya Sakura dengan berani

"Untuk?" Sasuke sepertinya tidak rela memberikan nomornya pada adik tingkatnya itu. Oh ayolah Sasuke hanya minta nomor kok, boleh ya?

"Untuk menghubungi senpai soalnya aku mau dekat sama senpai, boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, iyakan Teme?"kata seseorang bersurai blonde yang memang sahabat dari sini Sasuke muncul dibelakang mereka

"Dobe, pergilah!" perintah Sasuke

"Dan menghilangkan kesempatan emas ini? Tidak akan pernah Teme, oh ya ini nomornya Sakura-chan. Uh oh kau kenal akukan? " tanya Naruto

"Ne Senpai, " kata Sakura mencatat nomor Sasuke

Selesai mencatat Sakura langsung berdiri dan berterimakasih pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka melihat kepergian gadis itu, atau tepatnya hanya Sasuke.

"bukankah dia, Teme?" tanya Naruto

"Hn Dobe. "

"Baiklah selanjutnya tinggal mendekatinya sajakan Teme? Semoga berhasil dengan pujaanmu ttebayo dan jangan lupa traktir aku nanti di Ichiraku jika berhasil mendapatkannya haha... " Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berfikir sesuatu, entahlah hanya dia yang tau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Sakura berjalan dengan riang setelah kemarin berhasil mendapatkan nomor pujaan hatinya, membuat sahabat disampingnya Ino dan Hinata geleng-geleng kepala karena melihat tingkah Sakura yang kelewat senang itu.

"Sudahlah Forehead jangan membuatku ingin membekapmu karena terus saja tersenyum seperti itu! " kata Ino

"Hihi... Aku senang Ino, Hinata. Akhirnya setelah lama aku bisa dekat dengannya, oh ya kemarin aku juga bertemu Naruto Senpai, Hinata." kata Sakura beralih menatap Hinata

"O.. Oh ya Sakura-chan? Dia baik-baik sajakah?" tanya Hinata agak gagap

"Emm... Ya Hinata dia selalu baik, " kata Sakura sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

Saat tiba di belokan tiba-tiba seseorang muncul didepan Sakura yang sedang berjalan mundur sambil berbicara dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, tepat saat itulah mereka bertabrakan dengan Sakura yang berakhir dipelukan penabrak.

"Sakura-chan! "

"Forehead! "

Pekik Hinata dan Ino bersamaan dengan penabrak dan Sakura, tidak sengaja bibir mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Sampai beberapa lama mereka masih mempertahankan posisi itu, Ino dan Hinata segera menarik Sakura dari penabrak dn terlepaslah ciuman singkat namun lama mereka. Membuat Ino dan Hinata terkikik geli karena melihat wajah-wajah yang sepertinya tidak rela kegiatannya terganggu.

"Awas Forehead, kamu dan dia belum ada ikatan apapun jadi sebaiknya resmikan dulu jangan asal main nyosor aja. Dan Uchiha Senpai jangan ngapa-ngapain Sakura dulu ya, kan belum ada ikatan jadi sekarang ayo diresmikan?" kata Ino sambil terkikik riang

"Hn." jawab Sasuke lalu pergi begitu saja membuat seseorang diantara gadis itu menunduk sedih

"Hei Sakura, jangan bersedih seperti itu aku yakin akan ada saatnya dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. " Ino menenangkan Sakura yang sedih

"Ya aku tak tahu Ino, Hinata dia bukanlah orang yang gampang mengungkapkannya. Hah... Wajah saja sulit diungkapkannya apalagi perasaan huh... " Sakura mendecih tak senang dengan kenyataan itu

Sakura kembali berjalan dengan langkah tak seorang tadi, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata memandang sendu kearah sahabat mereka.

Di tempat lain

Sasuke diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan tiga sahabat itu, dia menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Manis. " gumam Sasuke lalu pergi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Perpustakaan Universitas

Sakura sedang asyik membaca novelnya ketika seseorang duduk didepannya tanpa permisi kepadanya, dia terlihat tetap cuek dan tetap membaca novelnya. Sampai bunyi deheman membuatnya menengok kearah depan dan langsung membuatnya cengo karena orang itu sedang menatapnya jengkel. Ada apakah gerangan?

"Eum... Ano, Uchiha Senpai ada apa? " tanya Sakura setelah sadar dari ke-cengo-annya

"Jangan mengacuhkanku Sakura dan panggil aku Sasuke-kun, sekarang kamu adalah milikku, tidak ada penolakan dan aku tau kamu menyukaiku Sakura!" kata Sasuke tanpa jeda dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kembai cengo.

'Ini Sasuke Sen eh Kun beneran nembak ya? Kyaa... bahkan aku manggil dia Sasuke-kun, ya ampun ya ampun ini beneran kan gak bohong? Jangan-jangan ada kamera tersembunyi lagi, tapi mana mungkin inikan di kampus jadi tadi beneran ya?' inner Sakura berteriak senang, dia melihat kekanan dan kekiri mencari tau apakah dia tidak bermimpi di siang hari begini. Meskipun begitu hatinya tetap berbunga-bunga dan dia tersenyum senang memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Di sisi lain.

Sasuke melihat kearah gadis yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya itu dia ikut tersenyum tipis tatkala Sakura tersenyum karena dia pastinya.

"Teme, apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Dan mengapa kamu terlihat senang begitu, apakah kamu berhasil mendapatkannya?" tanya Naruto sudah berdiri dibelakang Sasuke

"Begitulah Dobe." jawab Sasuke

"Ugh.. Sekarang siapa uang terlihat sangat senang! Jadi rencanamu akan berhasilkah?

"Hn." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"Yak Teme, apa-apaan kamu ini jika tidak mentraktirku akan kuberitau Sakura-chan tentang kamu yang akan melamarnya seminggu lagi!"ancam Naruto lalu mengejar Sasuke

"Coba saja, besok aku akan beritau Neji kalau begitu. " sasuke menanggapi dengan seringainya

"Yak Teme, baiklah aku menyerah! "

"Berurusan dengan orang yang lagi kasmaran memang sulit, bahkan minta pajak jadian sekalipun, dasar Teme! "

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh, yang penting dia sedang senang karena memiliki pujaan hatinya. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik melihat Sakura yang memng belum jauh dari mereka, Sasuke ikut berhenti dan memandang Sakura. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Naruto berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"SELAMAT UNTUK UCHIHA SASUKE DAN HARUNO SAKURA YANG SEKARANG JADI PASANGAN KEKASIHHHH... " teriak Naruto lalu berlari menghindari Sasuke yang sepertinya akan memukulnya.

Sedangkan Sakura langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara buku, karena semua orang sedang berteriak dan bersiul menggodanya.

"Aduh malunya! " gumam Sakura lalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Makasih dah mau baca ceritaku, aku menantikan kalian! Hihi...

Paipai..


End file.
